Forum:Wikia requests
OK so every so often an issue might come up that might require us to contact Wikia, or it might just be something we have a preference for. So this is just a thread of any suggestions we might like to ask Wikia in the future and debate them. So some things to throw out there. * Disabling visual editor. ** Visual editor is likely responsible for the category duplication glitch (or it could just be editing in general on Oasis). ** It is what causes people to add links like John instead of John and other html onto pages and not use the HS and other MSPA link templates. ** Infoboxes/navboxes/tables disable visual editor causing an inconsistent editing experience, while this is lessened here due most instances of these being transcluded I'll get to that in the next point. ** Templates are near unworkable in visual editor and work in some stupid pop-up way. *Disable read more. ** I personally have nothing against read more, I am just listing the fact that it can be disable if anyone does have something against it. ** The read more pages usually aren't related, unless they are character pages in which case they are just listing other random characters. ** They usually mangle the images they display, especially images with transparency are given a black background which just clashes with lots of images, especially characters with black hair, e.g. most characters. ** We can actually disable this ourselves with a script, however from what I've heard Wikia likes to keep track of which wikis have it enable or disabled. *Image uploaded by. ** On Oasis, when viewing an image as a thumbnail on a page it unnecessarily credits the uploader in a completely irrelevant and unneeded place. ** OK Wikia won't disable this, but that doesn't mean I can't want it. ** We can disable it ourselves with a script, but that is against Wikia's Terms of Service. ** We can however add the disable script to your own personal scripts' page. And make a page of useful scripts listing it and encouraging users to add it to their accounts. ** Fuck I hate this thing. * Expand powers of rollback users a bit more? We did it once before, if we have another power we want to give them we should have it listed somewhere. Well that is all I have. - The Light6 (talk) 14:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The "image uploaded by" is only present on thumbnailed images. Our MoS for images tends to discourage thumbnails, as a rule, unless there's a good reason for it to have a caption. And even without that, a huge majority of images on this wiki are never going to be thumbnails, case in point: character infobox images. Direct, framed, bordered and gallery images do not have it, so there is absolutely no point in thumbnails having it. And if we were to replace all thumbnails – which would probably be perfectly viable on this wiki – no image would have the "added by" on it anyway, so I really don't see how it would make a difference to just remove the feature in the first place. The damn thing is completely pointless and intrusive. No non-editor reader is ever likely to give a shit who the uploader was, and even if they do, that's what the file page is for I guess this thing must have been discussed solely on the IRC but; how images on Oasis actually link directly to the file as opposed to the file page. Thumbnailed images have a "view photo details" button as a replacement for this, however direct/framed/bordered images lack this button which means they either have to go without a link to the file page or we have to manually add it in for each image via |link=File:. Previously we looked, unsuccessfully, for some java or something that could make images link to the file page by default. Well I decided to ask on the community support forums, someone gave a link to a script, however it is apparently only for personal usage with applying it to the wiki's java being against the terms of use. Upon hearing this I kinda went on a rant in that thread about why that was stupid and one of the community central admins recommends just contacting Wikia about it. So I am wondering if it is worth the effort to contact Wikia about it, maybe we should just make it policy to add |link=File: to images, as stupid as it is. At the very least making having the images almost always link to their filename policy would give us ground to stand on if we were to ask wikia. - The Light6 (talk) 15:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC)